Magical Dragon Booster
by Peyton-Alice
Summary: Harry Potter died of old ages, he was he expecting the afterlife but just his luck he got reborn as Denzel Adrian Penn the older twin of Artha Tannis Penn. He had gotten his past memories back at aged five and had been trained his magic so he won't be known as a wizard. Now not only will he have to keep his magic a secret, he will have another adventure. Artha/Kitt, Denzel/Pyrrah


At the Penn Stables, a boy named Artha Tannis Penn was leading against the wall of the stables playing his dragon racing game with his best friend Parmon Sean. Artha and Parmon were talking to each other through their game screens while playing until Beau one of their dragons and a gold dragon at that knock Artha down causing Artha to throw his game in the air.

'' Beau, stop it'' Artha said to the Beau and Beau did just that after he got the chocolate from Artha

'' BEAU'' Artha yelled as Beau stepped on Artha's game

'' This is exactly why I like video game dragons better than the real ones'' Artha said/yelled at Beau causing them both to walk away angry at each other

'' Out of my way, stable boy'' a white haired boy shoved pass Artha

'' Stable boy, I'm Artha Penn as in Penn Stables who are you'' Artha asked the boy

'' Moordryd Paynn and I races dragons, ha look like you-''Moordryd said and was started to say the second until

'' You may races Moordryd but you'll always eat my dust'' a voice said walking toward them causing both Moordryd and Artha to look to the side to see a lookalike of Artha expect with emerald green eyes

'' Denzel your back'' Artha said to Denzel

'' Denzel Adrian Penn'' Moordryd growl before stepping in dragon poo

'' Go home Moordryd, you're not welcome here'' Denzel said as Artha was laughing at Moordryd who was leaving

Denzel and Artha had watch Moordryd walked away until he was out of their sight. They then walked in the stables to see Lance cleaning after the dragons.

'' Hey Lance'' Denzel said to his little brother

'' Why do I have to clean up after the dragons'' Lance complain to his older brothers

'' Lance we had to do it too when we were little'' Denzel said to Lance before Artha had the chance to say anything

'' Even Artha'' Lance asked while eyeing Artha

'' Yes even Artha although Artha wish to forget about those times'' Denzel said laughing which causes Lance to laugh

When the two boys were done laughing, their father Connor Penn came over to the three boys. Their father was talking to them until Denzel decide to visits the dragons they had all kinds like black psi-class, red magma-class, green Bull-Class, blue energy-class, white sky-class, light blue nautilus-class dragons. They also had brown earth-class, light green scavenger-class, purple pack-class, turquoise sonic-class, grey bone-class, orange control-class, a gold star-class and unique dragons.

Denzel had one dragon from each class's expect the gold star-class but his most favorites were James a black psi-class dragon, Lily a red magma-class dragon, Sirius a white sky-class dragon, Mary a grey-bone dragon, Remus an wolf-like appearance purple pack-class class dragon and Nymphadora blue energy-class dragon. All or most of Denzel's dragons were named after people from his past life, when he was Harry James Potter. Denzel rides all of his dragons when he want to but theirs is the dragon he race with the most and that dragon is one of the unique dragons and Beau's mate Kali. Kali is an emerald green dragon with ruby red eyes, she along with Lily care for Harry like their own but they also have a sense of dislike toward Artha like most of Denzel's dragons mostly because Artha dislike dragons.

'' **I still say that twin of your Denzel is an idiot**'' Kali told Denzel who can understand and speak to dragons

'' Be nice Kali, Artha will change ways'' Artha told Kali and the others dragons

'' **Look Denzel your father is showing off Beau again** '' Remus said as he looks at Connor Penn who showing Beau to some racers

Denzel and his dragons watched as his father talk with the racers until they saw Conner and Moordryd talk and Moordryd walked off.

'' Artha, Denzel please come here'' Connor as both of his oldest sons and both Denzel and Artha did just that

'' I think it time you two know'' Connor said as he pull out two amulets a gold one and a emerald green one

'' What those'' Artha asked

'' Hmm those used to belong to the dragon boosters, I read up on those dragon boosters one was magical while the other dragon booster was not'' Denzel thought

'' I had these since I was sixteen year old just like what you two are now. They were given to by a secret order of dragons Priests who warned of an ancient legend of war between dragons and humans, only the return of two dragons one with black and gold while the other was an emerald green dragon with ruby red eyes and beautiful like none other'' Connor told his boys giving the gold one to Artha and the emerald green one to Denzel

'' The ones Beau and that one dragon which I think is Kali chooses will be the dragon boosters'' Connor told the boys

After they were done will all that they had racers come and try to get Beau to choose the dragon booster but all had failed. Kitt Wonn had come to try getting Beau to behave and choose her but like everyone else she went flying.

'' **Thank you Beau**'' Wyldfyr said

'' Hmm Kitt will never change she still act like she own the place and that is one of the reasons that I dislike her Wyldfyr'' Denzel told Wyldfyr

'' **I don't blame you for disliking her Denzel but you still like me right**'' Wyldfyr asked

'' Of course that is the one thing that won't changes'' Denzel told the dragon

When everyone had enough of flying around much to Denzel's amusement they had left. Denzel took Beau back to his home as Denzel like to call it and when they got to it Beau when in and laid down.

'' Beau you need to choose someone or are you waiting for Artha'' Denzel asked Beau but Beau did not answer so Denzel shut the door

When it was late at night, Denzel woke up and got up from his bed to look out of his window. Denzel saw his father fighting with someone who was trying to seal Beau. Denzel then decides to help so he race to Kali and opened her door and then they were off. In the end the stables was a mess and Denzel should not find Artha, Lance or Beau after that bright golden light.

'' We will come back'' Denzel told his dragon family then race off with Kali to find his brothers

When Denzel found his brothers, he also found Parmon and his dragon Cyrano downtown.

'' We finally found you guys, what are you doing here and why is Beau hiding his true form'' Denzel asked

'' Well-'' Artha was saying

'' You going to race tomorrow aren't you, you think you can beat me'' Denzel asked/said to Artha who nod his head

'' Man Denzel you are good, if I didn't know better I would say you knew people or you were like Artha in the past like a past life'' Parmon said

'' **Well the genius got one right about you Denzel**'' Kali said

'' **Kali be nice, you know I dislike you talking bad about Parmon**'' Cyrano told her

'' **Well it not my fault I don't like the guy**'' Kali reply back

'' **Guy stop it now and that means you too Kali**'' Denzel told the dragons which also causes Beau to shake his head in laughter

'' **Oh shut up Beau**'' both Cyrano and Kali said causing Beau to glare at them

'' Man Den I wish I can understand dragons''

'' Trust me Lance it cool but sometimes it can be a burden when dragons want to talk your ears off'' Denzel told Lance while eyeing all three dragons

After all that all of them decide to head back to the stables to repair the damages that Moordryd and his crew did it the stables.

**Please Review but if you have anything nasty to say I don't want to hear it**

**This is also a challenge that I accept TheAnimeWriterLover**


End file.
